As herbicides with broad action, 2,6-disubstituted pyridine derivatives form part of the subject-matter of a number of patent applications (cf. EP-A 447 004, WO-A 94/22833). However, the known pyridine derivatives have a number of gaps in their activity. The compatibility of these compounds with crop plants is likewise not entirely satisfactory under all conditions.